


Journey

by friedtempura



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtempura/pseuds/friedtempura
Summary: Kiwi is on the hunt to find the legendary island called, "Dessert Paradise". By finding a map he's led on a much different adventure than he bargained for; one filled with werewolves, dark magic, crazy vixens and near death experiences. Will he be able to find the island or will he run short and end up dead in the process?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this story for awhile and I'm finally writing it. I only put this work to be explicit because there will be like... one or two sex scenes way later and I want to just put a warning out there for those coming to read this. It does contain mild-gore and violence so you have been warned. More characters will be added as this story goes on and so will couples fyi
> 
> Thanks for giving this a read!

People talk a lot. Rather, their voices carry over from one conversation to the next as if birds were spilling gossip from the immense chattering. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he'd be next to a particular group of men lounging about in crowded bar that cried out too loud or even came a tad bit too close near his face with the awful stench of alcohol wafting through. He pushed the guy back enough to instigate personal space boundaries and the male quieted down, picking up his mug to drink what was left. As the bartender gathered the glass for a refill, he leaned close in again.

"Like I said, it's jus' some poppycock bullshit. Kids even know it ain't real."

"That's what everyone says. I know it's real. And I'm going to find it."

Laughter emitted from the pit he stood in from the males that were within earshot of the conversation. Kiwi crossed his arms and frowned. "Hey! I mean it! If it wasn't real then why would people be so hushed up about it?"

The laughter ceased and silence washed over the pub. Kiwi felt like he was missing out on some sort of joke yet his inquiries were answered when he leaned forward to the male.

"The Enchantress."

Kiwi rose a brow and left it at that. Rather he tried prying more about this so called "Enchantress" yet he was promptly kicked out for not ordering anything and harassing the customers. He shrugged and walked away from the pub over to his parked vehicle. Bringing two fingers to his lips and blew a loud whistle. People looked at him with annoyance yet the sound caused happy chirping to come about near him as a plump bird flapped over to him.

Kiwi held out his hands for the bird to plop down in. "Hey there buddy! Ready to hit the road?"

A chirp rang in response and the biker chuckled. "Alright Jr, but don't get left behind. We've gotta make tracks before the sun dies down and we're stuck in nowhereville for the night."

Helmet on and the engine roared to life as Kiwi started up the engine, pulling his shades down. Speeding off with his companion, he frowned. This was the third town he'd been through that had little to no information with what he was looking for. Just what was up with this Enchantress lady anyhow? Ever since the Witch had been slain, it was as if someone needed to fill that gap and fabricated a lie for a new evil running amok.

It wasn't as if he was threatened or intimidated by such a white lie, it was the fact that everyone knew who she was and he didn't. If she was real, did she have some connection towards his own goal?

To Dessert Paradise?

* * *

Trees crackled against agitated claws in desperation with bark flying in different directions, scaring small critters away in a frenzy. A whimper came from the figure that leaned on the slanted, broken tree. Soon it would tip and cause an even more of a ruckus but it did not concern the pursuer of the beast. Daint little paws belonging to a blue fox that shone red eyes stared deep into the gigantic grey monster before her. The beast was wounded in various points of his body and red stained his fur from where the claws dug in too harsh yet showed no remorse for the damage caused.

"You will give in." The fox spoke out to the beast, not moving from her stance. She seemed perfectly at ease considering she may be clobbered at any point should the beast strike out with his massive paw. Yet he never showed signs of aggression, but defeat. He didn't want to lash out nor be violent yet the vixen persisted.

"You... go away...! Go!" He growled out while he huffed for air. He tried to back more but strength was not with him and he collapsed onto the ground with a defeated whine. She laughed at the feeble attempt he made to threaten her and she trotted closer, nose pressing against his muzzle that bore blood and sweat.

"How amusing you look and sound right now. Why, was that an attempt to get me to go away? My dear, you will never get me to go so soon. I don't intend to." Her eyes shone a red glow as she spoke to the beast before her. "I will be with you always, my love."

The beast could not answer for he fainted part way through her words. The woods that concealed the two animals were away from the rumble of a motorcycle treading among the dirt road with a determined grin on his face. Unbeknownst to the biker, his path was about to cross with a beast that carried danger on him like the cloak he wore.

This is their story.


	2. Getting somewhere, somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiwi continues to look for clues, finding them sooner than expected. Also, new people.

The rumble of an engine died as the gas was ceased, bike being parked off in shade to not let any thieves getting to it. It was barely turning to night by the time he'd arrived and not many lingered about. The town he drove in was not spectacular in the slightest but with enough small cottages and shops, he deemed it to be some sort of village.

Jr settled on his shoulder, having been tired from the continuous flapping to keep up with his friend, cooing tiredly. Kiwi pet the top of the bird's little head with his finger, walking through the town square. It was eerily quiet that unsettled him so that he unfolded his jacket, shuffling it on to prevent him from shivering. Jr nestled closer and Kiwi still had not laid eyes upon any villager. He frowned shortly since he finally found a shop sign that read 'Inn' and sighed in relief.

He opened the door, instantly greeted with darkness as the lights were shut out. "Uh, hello? Anyone here?"

Silence. He saw a bell upon the counter and rang it. When nothing, he rang it again and again until stomping came and his wrist was grabbed suddenly by a frail yet firm hand, belonging to an elderly woman.

"Boy, you better stop ringing that bell before the whole town wakes up! Do you know what time it is?!" She barked, letting go of his hand as she held up her lantern to shed light on Kiwi. He squinted and held up his hands in defense.

"S-Sorry ma'am, I was just coming in to rent a room... you do have vacancy, don't you?" He asked hopefully.

She sniffed. "We're closed. Go somewhere else."

He groaned and crossed his arms. "Closed? But this is an Inn! You have to have something available." His stomach rumbled as he said the words and sheepishly grinned. "Or to eat. Either will do."

She looked him up and down, then to his bird upon his shoulder. She muttered something under her breath and motioned for him to follow her to another room. Light was turn on and he saw it was a kitchen they'd come into. He sat down at the small table while the lady went to the stove where a teapot was, grabbing it to fill it with water.

"So what brings you to this small village? Not many people come here." She turned the water off and placed it on the stove, fire coming to life as the pot began to heat up. Kiwi took off his helmet and set it beside him on the table, ruffling his hair.

"Just passin' through. Though this doesn't seem like a village; more like a ghost town if you ask me." He commented as a plate of sandwiches was set before him. He smiled at the lady. "Thanks!"

She nodded and grabbed her cane, hobbling to the table to sit across from him, watching him. He shoved one sandwich into his mouth, not realizing how hungry the trip had made him. The lady held out her palm filled with seeds, Jr chirping and fluttering over to peck gently.

"That's because there isn't hardly anyone here."

He stopped mid-chew, looking at her with a confused expression. "Eh? No one?"

She nodded. "Everyone left long ago. It was for better, anyhow. This place is crawling with a dark history. It's no wonder people left to a better beginning." She frowned. "Or for freedom."

He swallowed. "I don't mean to uh, change the subject but can I ask you something?"

"You're looking for a place, aren't you?" She responded, smiling at his shocked expression.

"How... how did you--"

"Dearie please, I can see it in your eyes. Where is it that you are looking for?"

"Dessert Paradise." He replied instantly. Her expression didn't falter yet she murmured while she hobbled over to the stove where the whistle of steam came. Her back was to him as she prepared two cups of tea, yet it took a moment for her to finally respond back.

"You know, it's a bad omen to speak of that place. Many who search for such a fabled land aren't heard from again." She began yet when she set the cups down on the table, Kiwi saw her smiling softly at him. He thanked her for the cup and as he went to take a sip, he burnt his tongue from the words she said next.

"Would you like to find it?"

He set the cup down and looked at her in astonishment. "You... you know where it is?!" His voice startled Jr, who flapped his wings. "Like, for real? Because a lot of people I've been meeting are just messing with me."

She laughed and sat down. "No, it's not a joke. You see, I've been around long enough to decipher which fables are true or not. The Paradise in which you are looking for can only be found with a map."

Kiwi rubbed his chin. "A map huh? Figures... but where would I even find it?"

"Mm, there is a jungle down the road where rumors have said there lies a temple that may hold the map." She sipped her tea and shrugged. "Of course, those were rumors. It was never proved to actually hold the map since no one leaves that jungle alive."

Kiwi gulped. He had never been in a jungle before nor has he ever planned to be in one but this was the only strong lead he would have in finding the place. "So, down the road huh? Guess I better fill up the bike and head out. You still closed for the night?" He asked with a smile.

"Actually, there might-"

A loud, abrupt knock echoed throughout the house. Kiwi jumped a little, but the old lady frowned and suddenly got up, leaning on her cane.

"Boy, it would be wise for you to leave now." She said, pointing to a back door in the kitchen. "I have a suspicion that whoever is behind that door isn't going to be happy."

Kiwi stood up and picked up Jr. "What do you mean? Is something happening?"

"Not yet. But promise me that what I've told you stays with you only. If that info got into the hands of certain people, I fear the worst will come." The knocking grew into banging and a female's voice came out.

"Cream, open up please! I'd like to have a word with you..."

Kiwi shuddered. That voice sounded too sweet to be nice. "O-Okay... thank you, eh, Cream was it? I'll make sure this is hushed up and thanks for the food." He whispered, heading out the back door as quietly as possible.

"I'm through with being polite."

The door suddenly caved in, purple smoke billowing inside from the blast. Cream was knocked to the floor from the impact. She struggled to get up but a wand was pointed at her throat, a lady with long cream colored hair stared down at her, expression unhappy.

"The Enchantress isn't happy with you, Cream. You said things you shouldn't have." She looked around the kitchen. "It's a little late to be eating, isn't it? Or maybe you had someone here?"

"I... I won't tell you..."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't. Too bad your grandson isn't here to protect you." She sneered, the tip of her wand lighting up.

"Cream Puff.... you used to be better than this. Why would you side with a wretched lady like the Enchantress?!" Cream replied, ignoring her words. "Whatever happened to Moonlight?"

Cream Puff's expression darkened. "How dare you mention her to me! There is no Moonlight! And now-"

A bright light enveloped the kitchen and once it dissolved, Cream lay on the floor of the kitchen, her chest not moving. Cream Puff huffed and turned away, leaving the household.

"There is no more you."

\--

 _'A map... who would've guessed? I'll have to thank that lady for telling me this stuff. Maybe when I find it, I'll bring her back something.'_ Kiwi thought, steering his bike through the road as he drove on. He didn't understand what was happening, but he hoped that Cream would be alright with whoever that was there.

The sky was a dark blue, the only light in the sky was the twinkling stars in the sky. He didn't want to ride during the night since he hadn't been able to get any sleep but he hoped there would be someplace to stop and get a few winks of sleep.

Hours passed and the road was disappearing and being replaced with more vegetation, grass appearing more and trees of exotic themes started showing up here and there. Kiwi rubbed his eye and yawned. He was getting more and more by the minute, but if he stopped now then he'd make no progress for the night.

"I have to be getting somewhere, I mean, how far until-- _Holy shit!"_

Kiwi slammed on his breaks as his headlights suddenly lit up a large figure stumbling in in his way. The bike screeched as Kiwi attempted his best to not hit whatever the hell that thing was. Once he stopped, he was gasping for air. The figure didn't turn to face him but rather slumped immediately to the ground. Kiwi began to panic.

_'What the hell do I do?! What even is that... that thing? Should I go check it out? Wait, what if I die? But I can't just pretend that shit didn't happen!'_

He climbed off the bike and wearily made his way to figure. Coming closer, he saw white tufts of fur attacked to a gray cloak. Said figure was but a male, who seemed to be struggling with breathing. Kiwi went around to see more and noticed blood stains everywhere. Whoever this guy was, he needed help.

"Yo dude, you good?" Kiwi that was a stupid question.

A grunt was replied back. The male tried to stand but fell immediately to the ground, strength leaving him.

Kiwi knelt down and tried reaching out, but the male flinched away, growling.

"Go... Away...!" The male snapped. Kiwi retracted his hands, but he couldn't just leave the guy to bleed to death.

"Hey, I'm just tryna help! You're bleeding really bad and if we don't stop it, it's gonna be bad." Kiwi explained yet his words didn't affect the other.

"You can help... by leaving me alone..." The male snarled and once again tried getting up but he rushed the motion and felt his knees buckle, his body falling to the ground, his breathing slowing.

Kiwi took this as a chance to get closer and assess the wounds. Lots of scratches and bite marks, even burns here and there. The poor guy must have gone through some rough battle to be ending up like this.

"Well, good thing I'm stubborn. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you."


	3. Wet Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story so far...
> 
> Kiwi has left the old woman's cottage and found himself a lone stranger bleeding out in the middle of nowhere. He now finds himself in a jungle, full of unknown dangers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally decided to update this? Yup, Journey is now back into business. I can't believe the amount of hits this has gotten, so thank you so much!!

At first, he couldn't get the guy up.

But then he sucked it in and heaved the guy, awkwardly he might add, onto the seat of his bike. Kiwi let out a sigh of relief and began to roll his bike further along the grassy area he'd come to. It might've been smarter to just start up the engine and ride it out but he didn't want the other getting startled by the sudden noise and freak out on him. He was no paramedic but when he finds someone nearly dead with blood all over, he's not one to just leave him behind.

Once he's sure that he's covered enough ground to actually be in the jungle, he stops by a small clearing, leaning the bike against some tall, thick trees laced with vines. Jr flaps around Kiwi, chirping in the direction of the wounded male upon the bike. Kiwi crosses his arms and huffs.

"Okay, this might be a bit difficult. I actually didn't think this through enough." He made his way closer. "Time to get off the bike dude."

He tried (his best) to get the guy off his bike as smoothly and quickly as possible without getting blood on him, but he ended up yanking the guy off and nearly being squashed by the immediate weight thrown back on him, both males thumping to the ground, Kiwi grunting in slight pain. Jr chirped while Kiwi shuffled from beneath the male, gasping for air.

"Geez, how much do you weigh?!" He looked down at his clothes, red smears on parts of his shirt and pants. He groaned and got up, dusting dirt off. "And now I have your blood on me, gross. But first things first..."

He took off his jacket and rolled the other over on his back, his chest moving slowly from the pain he was in. Kiwi found the biggest wound and wrapped it, tightening it to stop the blood flow. It wasn't neat as he'd like it to be, but that was going to have to do for now. He smiled and nodded to himself. "Yup! That seems alright for now. Least he isn't awake or I might've not been able to do it."

He shivered suddenly, realizing that the air was getting colder, the smell of water in the air. He looked up into the sky, noticing that clouds were beginning to mush together in gray clumps. Rain was going to fall soon and they didn't have any means of shelter to hide from the rain. He mumbled incoherent complaints to himself when he got up and crossed his arms.  
  
"Alright. Jr, stay here and make sure no one steals my my bike." Kiwi instructed, starting to walk away from the makeshift camp they had. A questionable chirp was the response and Kiwi sighed.  
  
"Also don't let the guy run off. He has my jacket."  
  
\--

Twenty minutes passed by and Kiwi returned with an armful of sticks and medium sized logs. He would've returned sooner had he remembered which way he came from but the jungle they found themselves in wasn't exactly easy to maneuver through. He saw that his bike was left alone, which was a relief but now he couldn't find Jr. or the other guy. Panic settled in quickly that he had no time to think before he was suddenly tackled to the ground, a clawed hand grasping his throat with force.  
  
Staring down at him were a pair of blue eyes, angered by the way he growled at Kiwi. Weak attempts to pry the hand off his throat only brought on more force, air not quite finding his way to his lungs.  
  
"Where the hell am I?! You think you can just drag me back here and not explain yourself?!" The man snarled, his growls growing deeper.  
  
"I... I..." Were the sounds Kiwi made, face turning blue.  
  
"Don't ignore me!"  
  
"Can't... breathe.... losing... air...!" Kiwi choked out.  
  
The hand left his throat and he happily sucked in whatever air he could, coughing. The man stared at Kiwi with angry eyes, waiting for a response. Kiwi looked back at him, annoyed.  
  
"So that's the thanks I get for saving your ass?! You nearly choked me!" He steadily got up. "Where's Jr! Did you hurt him?!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Kiwi flailed his arms. _"MY PET BIRD YOU IDIOT!"_  
  
He marched closer to the other despite the growls and pushed at him. "Did you eat him? I bet you did! Cough him up!"  
  
"I didn't eat anybody! You need to shut up before I start getting angry and do something I regret."   
  
Kiwi groaned and put his face in his hands. "Oh Jr... you were so young! I'm so sorry I left you with a half-dead guy! I should've stayed while you fetched the wood. Now he's gone--"

A small peep from above snapped Kiwi from his words. In the trees above he saw the green and brown bird flutter on down, happy to see his owner. Kiwi grabbed him and peppered him in small kisses.

"Oh Jr.! You're safe! I bet that mean ol' nasty guy scared you, didn't he? Don't worry, now I'm here and everything is gonna be alright." He looked at the other who watched him with a perplexed expression.

"Oh, right. Uh...." He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry for accusing you of, uh, eating my pal. That was a wrong call, ha ha!"

The male looked away. "Whatever."

Kiwi let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. What a guy! He'd never met anyone so rude and violent before. Jr. was set on Kiwi's shoulder as he went to where the logs had fallen into a pile. "You know, you could help with picking these up. You knocked them out of my hand."

He was given no response as the male staggered over to where Kiwi kept his bike, plopping down and closing his eyes. Kiwi huffed and continued to grab the sticks and logs, coming over to where the guy was, dumping them into a pile. The other barely turned and Kiwi got down on his knees to set the wood up. He'd only done this a few times but hopefully he could get the wood lit before the night got any colder. Taking two sticks, he began rubbing them together quickly, hoping to gain friction.

It took a minute, but smoke came and eventually sparks came, then the glorious warmth of fire erupting on the logs. Kiwi sighed happily and sat back, relieved. He looked up again at the sky, still grey and clumpy. He then glanced at the male, who had seemed to scoot away from the fire. He was breathing heavy, hand upon the wound where Kiwi wrapped his jacket around. Kiwi frowned and rubbed his cheek awkwardly. 

"Hey, uh... fire isn't that hot you know."

No response.

"I'm Kiwi." He paused. "Just, uh, putting it out there. Is your wound okay? I don't usually have first aid kits with me because I'm normally not out here in the jungle but I can check it if you want?"

"... No."

"Cool! Just asking. Don't mind me." 

Nothing else was said after that and Kiwi entertained himself with poking the fire with sticks and drawing into the dirt with a long stick. He wasn't sure what to do now or where to even start. He was told from the lady that the map he needed would be somewhere in this jungle. Granted if it were even the jungle they seemed to be in. 

"Ugh, it's hopeless... I'm never gonna find that stupid temple."

"Temple?"

Kiwi looked up at the male, who was now staring at him with a blank stare. He was taken aback by the sudden voice that he had to blink twice. "Y-Yeah, a temple. See, I'm looking for it because supposedly there's this map hidden away inside."

The male spoke nothing for a moment, staring at the fire. Kiwi waited to see if something else would be said, but before he threw the stick into the fire to forget it, words struck him.

"I've seen one." It was a quiet response yet Kiwi heard it loud and clear.

"You have?! Where?" He cried out, hands clasping against his own face in excitement. Finally, he would be getting somewhere! The other shut his eyes, seemingly annoyed by the way Kiwi was behaving. 

"It's deeper in the jungle, but there's one here."

"Do you know how to get there?"

The male scoffed. "Why should I tell you? I don't see how it benefits me."

Kiwi furrowed his brows together angrily. "Wha-?! You've gotta be kidding me! The least you can do is point me in the right direction! I saved your life!" He pointed to the wound he patched up earlier with his jacket. "If I didn't find you out there on the road, you would've been bleeding all night! Most likely dead!" He cried out, getting up to his feet instantly, hands on his hips in annoyance. The nerve of this stranger...!

And yet the nerve Kiwi had to be shouting at him. The other had stood up suddenly, hunched back becoming straight as he instantly towered over Kiwi. He came closer, looming with a dark expression upon his features. Kiwi saw his eyes glaring down at him and he didn't miss the twitching of two animal ears. Was that a growl? Because he heard a growl. Low and deep, causing Kiwi to frown and gulp.

The guy was  _huge._

"Shut up. You're annoying." He grabbed at the tied jacket around his waist and tore it off, shoving it at Kiwi. "I don't need your scolding  _or_ your pity."

Water droplets started coming down and the fire grew smaller as the rain picked up speed. Kiwi held the jacket, bloodied and stained from the wound. He saw that the bleeding had stopped some but it wouldn't be wise to keep the wound open for so long. He stepped closer to the other, glaring back.

"You need a bandage. I don't care how tough you think you are, but if that wound gets infected, then you're going to be the one sorry. Pity or not, I don't see anybody else helping you out."

They stood silent together for a moment and the male turned away with a click of his tongue.

"I don't need anybody. I'm leaving." 

He began to walk away from the makeshift campsite, leaving Kiwi alone. Kiwi stomped his foot and called after him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Are you stupid or what?! You'll bleed out and  _die!"_

The male was already gone, Kiwi's cries falling on deaf ears. He groaned in frustration and kicked the dirt on the ground, holding up the jacket to avoid getting even more soaked by the rain. Jr. chirped sadly from nearby in a tree and Kiwi went over to his bike with a sad expression.

"Dammit... he was our only chance at finding that temple." He looked at the jacket with a grimace and sighed. "It's my only jacket... oh well, the blood sorta washed off." He slipped it on and grabbed his helmet. He was tired and exhausted, but he couldn't just let his only clue escape from him. Kicking up the bike stand, he began trudging through the jungle, Jr. settling on his shoulder as they walked.

* * *

Hours passed and Kiwi was slowing down his speed, yawning. He needed some sort of rest or else he was going to pass out from exhaustion. He felt as if he were going around in circles for some time but with the way this jungle was, he wasn't so sure if the right way was wrong or vice versa.

"Stupid half-dead guy... I bet he fell in a ditch somewhere and is probably wishing I was there to bail him out. Maybe. I had a tough time getting him on the damn bike."

Jr. began chirping suddenly, loud and frantic. Kiwi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh Jr. come on, I know we should stop for a minute but--"

It was not rest his companion was referring to, but rather sudden heat coming from in front of his path. He squinted to see what it was, but he opted for yelping and jumping to the side as a large blue fireball engulfed his bike, causing it to explode. The explosion sent him flying against a tree, the impact causing pain. He rubbed his head and saw a floating woman, eyes crimson with her hair flowing around her. She was dressed in traditional wear and yet with the fan she held against her face, she didn't appear to be happy.

"You... you're not my darling." She stated, coming closer to Kiwi to look him over. His instinct was to back up, but it was hard to since he was recovering from the impact. He looked over at his trashed bike, then to her.

He might be in trouble. Slightly.

She snapped her fan, closing it. "I don't understand. You have his scent over your entire body... yet he's nowhere to be seen. Where is he?!" She shrieked, reaching out with her clawed hands at Kiwi. He managed to move out of the way in time, barely getting a scratch on his cheek.

"Ow! Look lady, I have no idea who you're talking about!" He got up and clenched his fists. "And you fucking trashed my bike! You bitch!"

Her head snapped towards him, hissing. "You insolent fool! How dare you talk so rudely to me and hide my precious as well! You will die!" Her features began to morph into a blue fox, nine tails waving behind her. She snarled and advanced towards him, Kiwi grabbing Jr. from his shoulder to cup him in his hands and start running away.

He wasn't sure where to even run to but he had to get away from her, jumping over logs and dodging trees. She kept right on his heels, her movements swift and graceful yet carried promised demise if she were to catch him with her fangs.

_'God, I'm so dead! I don't even know where to go!'_  He thought in a panic, trying to keep his calm. He was failing as he missed a rock in his way and tripped, tumbling downhill, skidding to a halt near a rapid river stream. Jr. was still within his hands, safe yet quiet due to the danger they were in.

The vixen stopped at the top of the hill, her laughter ringing clear. "You can't escape from me!" She sped down, opening up her mouth as flames began to form. 

Kiwi scrambled to his feet and found he had nowhere to go. If he jumped in the river, Jr. wouldn't survive and neither would he. He panted and shut his eyes for the oncoming scorch.

Loud howling rang out and he immediately opened his eyes to witness a larger beast tackle the vixen, gray with large fluffs of white fur around his neck. The two animals rolled around in the dirt, exchanges of barks and bites. The beast grabbed at the vixen's body with his two large paws, claws digging deep into her sides. She cried out in paint, body soon being coated with flames as a defensive mechanism. The beast howled in pain at the burn, swatting her roughly to the side, where she inched closer to being caught in the stream.

Kiwi wasn't sure what to do but watch and stay clear of the two. He saw the beast grab the trunk of a tree, growling as he ripped it from the roots and slammed it against the fox, knocking her into the stream with brute force. A yelp was called out and she was carried away swiftly. The tree was tossed to the side and the beast looked at Kiwi suddenly which made Kiwi himself freeze.

The beast had begun to walk away but lost his footing and his tail was caught in the water, nearly being dragged into it as well. He yelped and Kiwi set Jr. down and sped towards the beast, immediately reaching for the large paw, digging his heels into the ground to try and get him back onto the side.

"H-Hang on! I've got you!" He called out, trying with all his strength to pull the beast out from the waters. The beast grabbed on and Kiwi heaved back, getting the other out enough to allow him to climb onto the bank with no problem, although he was soaked more than the rain was causing.

Kiwi's chest heaved up and down quickly, trying to obtain air into his lungs. He looked over at the beast, who was staring at him and breathing just as hard as he was. Kiwi realized the beast looked more like a wolf, eyes trailing down to see a familiar wound among the side, not to mention even more burn marks. Realization hit him and his eyes widened at the large wolf.

"Y-You're...!"

He couldn't finish for he blacked out, the only thing he faintly heard was a tiger's roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know who that roar belonged to. :)


	4. Tiger Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiwi meets a jungle woman and learns more about his savior, as well as the fox lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some good suspense. Hope you enjoy!

It was warm.

Not the type of burning hot that would make him cry out in pain, but enough for his eyes to flicker open slowly, blinking out the blurriness. He was staring at a rock ceiling and to the side of him as he turned his head, was the opening of the cave. The warmth he had been feeling was a fire burning, his body getting some heat. He turned his head back to face the ceiling but was met with a large yellow tiger staring down at him, not moving an inch.

“AAH!”

He cried out in panic, sitting up quickly and trying to back away from the animal. It was a mistake instantly, for his body ached from being sore. He groaned and began to silently pray the tiger wouldn’t eat him and shut his eyes. A hand was placed upon his forehead and he opened his eyes to see a large woman staring at him curiously, holding a leaf in her other hand. He gulped and smiled at her.

“Uh… hi?”

She did not respond, still staring at him with wide eyes. She took back her hand and handed him the leaf, which was holding a tender meat chunk, freshly cooked from the fire he saw outside the cave. He looked down at it, then to her, who stared at him still. His stomach growled suddenly and she moved his hands that held the meat to his mouth, encouraging him to take a bite.

He did and nearly drooled out of his mouth from the intense flavor he was hit with. It had been awhile since he ate and this was most likely the tastiest meat he’s ever had. He chewed and swallowed, looking at her happily. “Thank you. Guess I was hungrier than I thought.”

She nodded and walked outside the cave to the fire, his eyes following her. She was rather large for a woman, noticing that she was built with muscles that were never hidden for all she wore was a tattered dress and boots. Her hair dragged along the ground as she walked, kneeling down on the ground to another figure.

Kiwi saw the person had tall ears atop his head and slowly got up despite the growls the tiger gave him. Seeing as how it wasn’t going to be eating him anytime soon, he held up a hand and smiled at the creature. “Easy bub. I’m just gonna go say hi.”

He walked out of the cave, looking up to the sky. It seemed the rain had ceased for the night, although he wasn’t quite sure it was exactly night anymore considering he was knocked out for some time. The woman looked up at him as soon as he came closer, brushing away hair from her face. The other figure turned his head, eyebrows furrowed at Kiwi. It was indeed the male he’d rescued before the fox lady had chased him down, yet he looked even more tired than before. He seemed to have more scratches amongst his face (although if he had any before then Kiwi was unsure) and his overcoat had been taken off to showcase bandages around the areas he seemed to have been injured. Kiwi realized he’d been staring at the two of them and the silence was awkward even more so. He coughed and came to sit near the fire as well, food in hand. The woman had not taken her eyes off of him but the male had settled for looking into the fire.

“... So, uh… you’re a wolf?”

The man didn’t respond but did so only when the female had nudged him in the forehead. He exhaled before responding. “... Werewolf, actually.”

Kiwi took another bite of his meat and chewed. “Well, Werewolf, it’s nice to meet you.”

Werewolf turned his head at the smug Kiwi, obviously being proud he was able to call the man something and be able to gain a response. “My name isn’t  _ ‘Werewolf’ _ you idiot!”

Kiwi shrugged. “Then what is it?”

Werewolf sat with his mouth open, debating silently. He had to shove away the female’s hand that tried going into his mouth. “Tiger Lily, stop.”

“... You… bite…?” She spoke, almost enough to be a whisper. Kiwi had to strain his ears to hear her.

Werewolf closed his mouth and shut his eyes as his brows furrowed together. His ears twitched as well and Kiwi sensed he might be annoyed yet he didn’t lash out at the female. “I know I did. She was hurting me and would’ve done worse.”

She patted his chest, then crawled over to Kiwi, patting his chest as well. “Protect?”

Werewolf gave her an exasperated look. “Uh, no. Don’t even know him. Besides, she was asking for it when she pulled the attacks from before.” He flexed his arm, wincing at the sudden pain. The bandages didn’t cover the entire wound to the point where you could see burnt patches from the fire. Tiger Lily then patted Kiwi’s chest again, but pointing to Werewolf this time.

“You… protect?” She asked, curious.

Kiwi crossed his arms. “I only  _ helped  _ him because he was gonna drown.” He huffed and turned away. Werewolf did the same, sharply turning his head to the other way. Tiger Lily frowned at both of them and made a disapproving sound. The yellow tiger had now come to the circle, purring against his owner.

It stayed silent for a while, everyone finishing up their food. Tiger Lily kept staring at the two of them, who continued to sulk away from each other. When the silence was unbearable, Kiwi’s expression turned from sulking to a rather concerned one. He shifted his gaze towards Tiger Lily, who had been petting her tiger affectionately.

“Hey, uhm, Tiger Lily?”

She lifted her head at him, blinking once.

“Who… was that lady? The fox one that tried killing me and Werewolf?” He asked and this time Werewolf looked back at him, then to Tiger Lily. Lily had stayed quiet as if pondering the decision to answer him but instead of staring at Kiwi, she looked at the fire that still emitted heat.

“... No name. Only demon.” She stated, furrowing her brows as she said this. Kiwi let out a sigh and turned toward Werewolf, who was staring at Tiger Lily.

“Listen, I’m only asking because she’s obviously dangerous. It would be good to know more info on her.”

“People call her Kitsune.” Werewolf responded albeit gruffly. “She’s a demon, like Lily said but she goes around terrorizing villages and people. I’ve had a run in with her a few times.” His hand trembled for a moment as if the words triggered something for him to grasp his cloak more tightly. "Obviously they weren’t… friendly run-ins.”

“What does she want with you? And me? I didn’t do anything!”

Tiger Lily shook her head. “Scent,” Her hands moved up and down her body. “All over. You… attracted her…”

Kiwi blinked twice. “Uh…. that’s not a good thing, is it….”

“Not to mention you insulted her. She holds grudges easily. So it’s pretty safe to say you’re on her kill list.” Werewolf replied and Kiwi shivered.

“Just great. First, I can’t find my way to the damn temple and now I have a fox wanting to kill me. I might as well give up now.” He fell back, groaning. Tiger Lily’s eyes widened at the mention of a map and she stood up suddenly, her tiger growling.

“Temple… you seek it?” She asked, staring at Kiwi and he bolted up again with clasped hands.

“Please tell me that means you’re going to let me in on where this temple is. Grouchy won’t tell me.” He gave Werewolf a pointed look and it earned him a growl. Tiger Lily stared at Kiwi, then walked over to where Kiwi sat and crouched low to stare him in the eyes. She was close enough for their noses to barely touch and he gulped nervously. Werewolf stared at them, quietly. His ear twitched slightly and a breeze flew by before she spoke, backing away.

“Good spirit…. But…” She paused and glanced at Werewolf who immediately growled.

“No. Lily, do not.”

“Need… help. Guide.”

Kiwi tilted his head. “Guide?”

“I’m not-!”

Tiger Lily stood up and clapped her hands once, loud enough to echo in the wind and to cause both males to shut their mouths. She glared at Werewolf and coaxed both of them to their feet without having to say a word.

“.... Demons come…” She said first, closing her eyes. “…. Duty of… mine… is to protect…” Her tiger behind her had dropped a spear into her open palm where she clenched it suddenly. She pointed it up at the sky, then downwards to a certain direction, all eyes following. She turned to Kiwi first before walking to him.

“What… is it you want?”

Kiwi kept calm this time, yet he was intimidated and a tad scared. “I… I want to find this place called Dessert Paradise. To see it would make everything I’ve done so far worth it. I was told by a lady that this temple might have a map to it.”

She rose a brow at his words and he continued.

“Look, I’m not some treasure hunter. I’m just a biker lookin’ for adventure. I mean, I’m fine with a picture. Honest.”

Tiger Lily remained quiet but after nodding her head she began to smile. “... Good. You  _ both…  _ will go.”

Werewolf came closer to her, angry. “Tiger Lily, I’m  _ not  _ going with him. I saved him  _ once _ ,okay? Not again.”

She furrowed her brows at him. “Kumiho…. is coming. Both must… stay… together. You both.... In danger.”

Werewolf opened his mouth to say something but Kiwi spoke before him. “Okay, gonna be honest. You’re a jerk.”

“I’ve heard worse.”

“But, she has a point.” Kiwi felt Jr. flap his wings and perch on his shoulder. He smiled at the small pet and then giving Werewolf a more serious look. “I’ve never dealt with a person like Kumiho before. You’re someone who has. I’m not saying you need to be my bodyguard but if you stay here any longer she’s bound to show up again and do much worse. Besides, traveling in pairs is always better than alone.”

Werewolf was silent throughout the small speech, looking to the ground for a moment. He then lifted his head and turned to Tiger Lily. “... Fine. I’ll go with him.”

Kiwi crossed his arms and huffed. “Could’ve said it to me, asshole.”

\--

Elsewhere, boots crunched along the path, the shuffle of a backpack echoed into the early morning. An exasperated sigh was drawn out and the male, who scratched at the stubble upon his chin, stopped in his tracks.

“Damn… this isn’t what the map says.” He looked around his surroundings, which was a river running into a small lake, trees hanging high with large leaves drooping. “Or looks.”

He continued along the river path yet let out a small noise of surprise when he noticed smears of red amongst the side of the river, parts of the water red. His eyes followed, seeing a body by the lake, where the red stopped. Seeing as it could be someone in trouble, he hurried down and shoved the map into his backpack, skidding to a stop once he reached the injured person.

“My stars… you’re all kinds of injured! Here, let me help ya…” He said, helping the other out of the water. He saw it was a female in a red dress, hair drenched and tangled from the water. He pulled out a small cloth, dabbing it on her bloodied cheeks. “Ma’am, are ya alright? Can ya hear me?” He called out, gently tapping her cheeks to coax her awake.

Her eyes immediately snapped open and her hand latched onto his wrist, startling him. When noticing it was someone new, her expression changed.

“... Did you save me?” She asked, voice gentle and low.

The man nodded, chuckling. “Well, I did fish ya outta the water. Glad t’see ya doin’ well! Well, not really since ya bleedin’ everywhere… but alive, nonetheless. Let’s get you bandaged up.”

She didn’t respond, but watched him dig through his backpack, pulling out medical equipment.  _ ‘How disgraceful…! To be nearly drowned by that wretched wolf and his new friend! Though the Enchantress must be looking down on me and giving me a chance to heal and devise a new plan…’ _

Her expression changed soft and she scooted closer to the male, wrapping her arms around his own. “May I know my savior's name?” She batted her eyes at him.

“Call me Addie.”

She cooed lovingly. “Addie… what a wonderful name. But I just can’t seem to understand how you can help a stranger and not even ask her name... “

Addie had begun bandaging her arm first, chuckling. “Well, I’m more of an ‘act before thinkin’ type of guy. Ya don’t seem harmful, darling.”

Kumiho began to chuckle, her nine tails from behind her swaying back and forth as she did so. “Looks can be rather deceiving, darling.”

He dropped the roll of bandages and shoved her away at the sight, falling onto his arse and scrambling back in a panic. “N-Nine tails… you’re one of ‘em spirits, ain’t ya?!”

Kumiho floated up above the ground by mere inches, a purple aura emitting around her body. She brought out a fan to cover her mouth with as her chuckling turned to high pitched laughter. “I’m much worse than a mere spirit! Now, I normally pick my servants based on… size, but you seem to know your way around these parts. You’ll do for now.”

Her eyes lit up into a bright red and despite the wind around both figures becoming colder, Addie could find no strength to get up and run from the woman. She came closer to him in an instant, one hand lashing out to dig her claws into the side of his neck to draw out blood. He cried out in pain but was silenced as his eyes shot open, pupils rolling into the back of his head suddenly. His skin had begun to turn into an icy blue, lips fading to a blueish purple as his entire frame shook violently.

As he transformed into a lifeless being, she laughed and released him, his body thumping on the ground. The aura disappeared and she landed softly, snapping her fan shut. Kneeling down, she grabbed his chin to lift it up, meeting her lips with his for a moment. Once she parted, she sighed happily.

“Open your eyes, Addie.”

His eyelids shot open at her voice, glazed white looking at her crimson ones.

“You are to take me wherever this scent leads you.” She showed him a torn fabric and he sniffed it, grunting. He stood up and pointed to a direction, making her smile.

“Good boy. Unfortunately, I need to heal and rest my body. I shouldn’t have used magic when I’m covered in scratches but you’ll carry me, won’t you?” Her body shape shifted suddenly into a small, blue fox that had nine tails. He held out his arms and she hopped into them, resting her eyes. He then turned and walked into the direction the scent led, leaving the bloodied lake behind.

As well as his old life behind.


End file.
